happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
To The Moon and Soon!
'''To The Moon and Soon '''is a fanon episode Roles Starring *Creamy *Kirk Featuring *Dealer *Cliste *Sniffles *Rio *Nutty *Buck and Chuck *Cuddles *Toothy Appearances *Ransom *Platypus Aliens Plot Creamy is seen looking through a telescope, and notices the moon, he decides to zoom in closer and sees a yellow glow, and believes that it's cheese. He runs to Kirk's house and wakes him up. And tells him to go look into the telescope. Kirk goes and looks into the telescope and sees the moon. He is excited and tells him to gather up any tree friend that Creamy can find. The next day, Creamy has gathered up Dealer, Cliste, Sniffles, Rio, Nutty, Buck, Chuck, Cuddles, and Toothy and tells them their task on a big screen, it takes hours and everyone is shown to be asleep, the video ends and everyone is stuffed into the rocket wearing astronaut suits, and they fly to the moon. Dealer tries to flirt with Cliste but fails when Sniffles shows up and pushes him away, causing Dealer to fight Sniffles over Cliste, Cliste is shocked and walks away. Rio and Nutty share candy with each other, Buck and Chuck chat with Cuddles and Toothy, and Creamy and Kirk pilot the ship, suddenly they enter a space rock field, Kirk notices a penny and bends over to pick it up, but a rock hits the ship and knocks everyone over. Dealer argues with Kirk and they begin to fight each other, Creamy pilots the ship alone. But Creamy jumps with joy when he finds the moon, he parks the ship and everyone enters the moon, Creamy finds a moon rock and attempts to eat it. But he coughs up powder, so does everyone else, and they decide to leave. But Platypus Aliens steal it and wave goodbye to them, and everyone is caught by Platypus Aliens and brought to their colony. King Platypus looks at his soon to be prisoners and sentences them to prison. Toothy and Cuddles attempt to escape, only to be mauled by Platypus Aliens as their friends watch in horror, the rest of the friends are put in the jail and are left to rot. Rio thinks of a plan, he grabs a candy cane he kept and begins smashing the bars with it, but his candy cane breaks and the group is still stuck inside the cell. Days pass, and it's time for the group to be executed on live TV, Rio is brought out and gets thrown into a lava pit, burning him alive as his mutilated body floots to the surface, they proceed to do this to Dealer, but Dealer bribes them and the survivors escape, they have to run through a horde of Platypus Aliens, everyone holds hands and runs in, Cliste, Sniffles, Creamy, Kirk, and Nutty survive but are bruised, but the only part of Dealer left is his hand. and Buck and Chuck are seen getting eaten alive by the aliens. The group hijacks an alien plane and flys away. They fly back to earth and land the plane, but inside the plane a time bomb is shown, and while everyone is cheering that they made it, it explodes and kills everyone inside the plane and kills the town. Back at the moon, The Platypus Aliens cheer, but they have more to worry about as more Happy Tree Friends invade. And they slaughter The Platypus Aliens Deaths #Toothy and Cuddles are mauled #Rio is thrown into a lava pit #Dealer, Buck, and Chuck are eaten alive # A time bomb kills everyone #The Platypus Aliens are slaughtered Trivia #Nobody survives the episode #Ransom is seen on a poster in the prison Category:Season 36 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Episodes with no survivors